<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>non-human cuddling, nothing to see here. by FreshSliceOfLime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188066">non-human cuddling, nothing to see here.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshSliceOfLime/pseuds/FreshSliceOfLime'>FreshSliceOfLime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hlvrai agere time babey [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>half life but the ai is self aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Couch Cuddles, Gen, He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Benrey (Half-Life), Platonic Cuddling, bubby and benrey be not human, ze/zir pronouns for bubby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:55:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshSliceOfLime/pseuds/FreshSliceOfLime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>benrey and bubby cuddle moments :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>mentioned gordon/tommy and bubby/coomer but this aint about them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hlvrai agere time babey [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>non-human cuddling, nothing to see here.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WOOOO so yeah agere content<br/>fun fact: i was actually regressed when i wrote the first paragraph. and then i was big. and realised it made absolutely no sense :,)<br/>but it happened!!</p>
<p>i couldn't choose who should be benrey's caregiver so,,,,all science team caregiver. good :). benrey's quite the handful, lol.<br/>btw to like clear this up: gordon is daddy, tommy is papa, dr. coomer is pops, and bubby is baba. yes, benrey gave them all nicknames and yes, they all love him very much. </p>
<p>*cries in wants a cg*</p>
<p>anyways enjoy it :) hope some uh agere hlvrai fans (if yall are out there) enjoy because,,,imma write more,,,,because,,,,,,,regression make me feel good :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>benrey yawned, their controller slipping out of their hands. their pacifier dropped out of their mouth and fell, but thanks to their pacifier clip, it didn’t fall on the floor. “tired, bud?” gordon asked, leaning against the arm of the couch. benrey and tommy were playing minecraft together, since it was the only game benrey liked when they were regressed. bubby and dr. coomer were watching, but only because bubby was too stubborn to fall asleep and dr. coomer figured he’d try to stay up a bit longer.</p>
<p>“‘m not tired. never tired. gotta r-reach the end.” benrey murmured, popping their pacifier in their mouth. it was getting late, it was about to turn 12 am. but benrey didn’t have a good day so the science team figured they’d let them stay up after their bedtime.</p>
<p>“i-i think you should sl-sleep, benrey! it- it’s very l-late, even i’m tired.” tommy said, turning and giving benrey a smile. benrey huffed and shook  their head, sinking into the couch. “leave me alone then, ‘m fine.” they said around their pacifier, taking tommy back a bit. “woah, benrey, don’t talk to papa like that, okay? he’s just looking out for you.” gordon said sternly, getting a short whine and an incoherent apology from benrey in return. </p>
<p>bubby pushed zir glasses up before saying, “you’re all tired, i’ll watch them while you sleep. we’ll just stay up.” dr. coomer raised an eyebrow before shrugging, standing up and stretching. “well, i don’t see a problem with that. goodnight everyone!” he exclaimed, before walking upstairs. gordon hummed and looked down at tommy, who gave him a smile and a shrug. “ye-yeah, okay, bubby. goodnight!” he said, standing up and grabbing gordon’s hand. gordon hummed and waved at bubby and benrey, before walking upstairs with tommy. </p>
<p>“...thanks, baba.” benrey murmured, sitting up a bit. when they were upset, they were surprisingly most calm around bubby. it made them feel a little better know that bubby was also not exactly human, and they both grew up in black mesa. </p>
<p>“no problem, i guess. you wanna talk about why you’re so upset now or are you just going to keep playing?” bubby asked, standing up and sitting next to benrey. ze wasn’t the best at talking to benrey when they were regressed, but ze was stern because ze cared.</p>
<p>benrey shook their head, leaning against bubby’s arm. “i actually wanna sleep, please.” they murmured, pacifier dropping out of their mouth again. bubby raised an eyebrow and shrugged, wrapping zir arm around benrey. “well, okay then. why couldn’t you sleep with the others? i’m not as soft as har- ehm, i mean, pops and daddy, benrey.” </p>
<p>benrey shrugged, wrapping their arms around bubby’s torso. “bbbb, i dunno...humans…” they murmured, digging their face into bubby’s side.</p>
<p>bubby hummed again, pulling benrey close. “i understand. humans are stupid sometimes, but so are we. so i guess we have to take a break from each other once in a while, huh...whatever. just go to sleep here, benrey. i won’t move.” </p>
<p>“mm...i love you, baba.”</p>
<p>“love you too, benny. night.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>